


Ever Since We Met (Second Chances)

by MissMorgan



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, cute Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorgan/pseuds/MissMorgan
Summary: Collection of short stories from Arthur's and the Reader's past. Canon with the events in my other work, "Second Chances"Please comment with requests/prompts!





	Ever Since We Met (Second Chances)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! For those who haven’t read my other work, Second Chances, this series is going to serve as an opportunity for me and you to explore different scenarios through Arthur and the reader growing up together, being raised by Dutch and Hosea, and ultimately falling in love/being in a relationship! Please leave comments on what you would like to see, give me some prompts. They’re not going to necessarily be organised in chronological order, so request whatever you would like to see. And go check out Second Chances if you haven’t already! I’m having so much fun writing it. Hope you all enjoy, and Merry Christmas from here in the UK!

Normally, Dutch never found time for trips. Not that it bothered any of you. Your “lifestyle" never allowed you much downtime. Maybe it was the women’s nagging, but this year, Dutch and Hosea planned a trip away for the holidays. It was perfect, in your eyes. Your closest family. Dutch, Annabelle, Hosea, Bessie, and Arthur. So there you were, sat in the back of a wagon with Annabelle and Bessie, sat across from Arthur. You were shivering intensely. You weren’t prepared for a trip into the mountains, but the idea of the trip excited you. You had never seen snow before. You kept trying to sneak glances out of the wagon, only your shivering made it hard to focus on anything. You felt a warm, gloved hand grab yours, pulling you away from your thoughts. Arthur. He tugged on your hand, pulling you to sit next to him on that side of the wagon. The tarp sheet was fastened a little better this side, shielding you slightly from the chill in the air. Arthur began to remove his gloves, and placed them on your lap. You looked up at him, about to give them back, but you were cut off before you could speak.  
“You need them more than I do.”  
You gave him a small smile, and, with shaking hands, put his gloves on. His hands were much larger than yours, so you felt a little swamped with them on, but they made you feel cosy. You looked up to thank Arthur, but he wasn’t done. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around your neck. The thick woollen fabric felt so warm from the heat of his body, and you buried your chilly nose into it, inhaling deeply. Gunpowder and whiskey. That scent swam around in your head. You really hoped Arthur didn’t notice.

The two of you had confessed to having feelings for each other a few days ago. But neither of you have had the courage to make any sort of move. The odd cuddle here, a flirty comment there. But you’d always been very caring towards each other. You wished you could just lean up and kiss him. But you weren’t truly sure how he felt. Instead, you smiled, and thanked him. The shivering had begun to subside a little. He chuckled, and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer to him, leaning your head against his chest. His warmth enveloped you, and even through all the layers he was wearing, you could hear his heart beat. Surrounded by warmth and his scent, you felt yourself drifting off to sleep.

When you awakened, you felt a weight on top of your head, and heard a soft snore coming from above you. Seems Arthur had drifted off too. Dutch’s booming voice awakened him seconds later, announcing your arrival. Arthur snapped his head up and cleared his throat. The two of you got to work unloading supplies from the wagon. You had come across a small cabin, overlooking a frozen lake and snowy mountains. The snow captured your heart. It was beautiful here. The way it crunched beneath your boots. How silent everything seemed. Peaceful, even. But you were hurried inside to get some food before heading to sleep for the night. 

Hosea and Bessie were the first to head to sleep, quickly followed by Dutch and Annabelle. Coincidentally, the cabin only had 3 bedrooms, and Dutch was quick to suggest you two share a bed. Ever the gentleman, Arthur opted to take the sofa in the main room. You were disappointed at that, and confused you all the more. If the man did have feelings for you, why wouldn’t he want to stay with you. You’d spent all evening staring out of the window, in awe of the picturesque scene outside. After a few minutes of silence, Arthur took your hand and pulled you up, leading you to the door. He threw your coat at you and grabbed Annabelle’s gloves, throwing them at you too. Again, he wrapped his scarf around you, and you smiled. His hand ran across your cheek and gently cupped your face for a second, then his eyes dropped from yours and he opened the door.   
“So... what are we doing Arthur?”  
“We,” Arthur began, as he guided you outside and started to gather snow in his hands, “are going to build a snowman.”  
You looked across at him quizzically, and began to gather snow in your hands too.

A while later, Arthur had formed a body for the snowman, and you had made a slightly smaller ball of snow. He picked it up, placing it on top, and looked back at it. He told you to stay put as he headed back for the house. You thought about how close the two of you had been while outside. He was very flirty with you, using any excuse to get close to you. Maybe you weren’t so confused by his feelings. Or maybe he was just being nice. You heard crunchy footsteps getting closer and you turned to Arthur, who handed you a carrot. He placed two pieces on burnt firewood in the head, and gestured for you to add the carrot.  
“That’s the nose, Y/N.” He chuckled, as you stood there staring at the carrot I’m your hand. You added the nose, and removed your scarf, wrapping it around the snowman’s neck. You turned to Arthur, who was beaming at you. You walked back to him, and you both admired your handiwork.  
“Come on, we should get back inside.” You started to head back towards the cabin. That was, until you felt something suddenly hit your back. Snow scattered all around you. You slowly turned around to glare at Arthur, who was biting his lip, trying to conceal a laugh. “You. Bastard.” He erupted into laughter, and while he was distracted, you lent down and threw a snowball back at him.  
“Oh, it’s on.” Arthur declared war, and you ran to a nearby rock, taking cover from the snowballs being hurled your way. You giggled, as you threw them back, landing a few on him. You darted from tree to tree, avoiding his shots, hurling them back. Suddenly everything went black. And very cold. And your face hurt. You blinked a few times, shifting the snow from your eyes, and you lifting as hand to wiped your face, but someone else beat you to it.  
“Y/N! I’m sorry, are you okay? We should get you back in the warm.” Arthur brushed the snow from you and took your hand in his, leading you back to the cabin. You were a little stunned but otherwise fine. Just cold.

You shed the extra layers at the door and took a seat next to the fire, shivering away. Your face felt a little sore. The crackling of the fireplace made you long for its warmth, but you couldn’t get yourself any closer without being burnt. You felt two arms turn you around and wrap around you.  
“I’m really sorry.” Arthur chest rumbling as he apologise again. You buried your face in his neck and he flinched a little as your frozen nose touched him. He held you closer for a few seconds before backing away a little. He still kept his hands on your waist. “I had to take you outside. The way you looked at the snow, like a little kid, I knew you’d have fun.”  
“I did. Until someone hit me in the face.” You giggled, but Arthur’s eyes dropped, looking sad. Your hand raised to bring his eyes back to yours. “I’m kidding. I loved it.” You smiled, and he cheered up a little. You were still shivering and Arthur rubbed up and down your arms, trying to warm you.  
“Damn. Your lips are blue.” Arthur looked at you, a little concerned. Maybe it was your flirty nature outside. Maybe it was the way he was staring into your eyes. Maybe the snowball to the face had knocked a screw lose. But something gave you courage that evening.  
“Then maybe you should warm them up, cowboy.”  
Arthur opened his mouth, and promptly shut it again. You’d never seen the man speechless before. He looked into your eyes deeper than he ever had before, and placed a hand against your cheek, the other behind your head. He slowly edged his face closer to yours, biting his bottom lip. You placed your cold hands behind his neck, wrapping your fingers into his hair. With a slight tug of his hair, he captured your lips with his, slowly, passionately kissing you for what felt like a lifetime. Everything else melted away and all you could focus on was how his lips felt against yours, how his hand grabbed your waist and pressed your body against his, how every time you tugged on his hair a small moan of approval would rumble through his lips into yours. You both pulled back, a little put of breath. You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling, and his bright blue eyes looked at you with adoration.

You couldn’t have asked for a better trip.


End file.
